Mafiatale
by jalice.blackwolfcullen
Summary: The story of a girl who's the last remaining survivor of The Bombing, a catastrophe where humans who hated monsters and human monster friends, bombed a hospital and killed everyone inside, until Frisk's Gang showed up and managed to save one little girl. Little does that girl know, she's part monster herself. She soon joins Frisk's Gang, romance might be in the air. RatedMForLater
1. New Life

Names? I had no name. Besides the rude nicknames I would hear before rocks were thrown at my head, or stolen gun powder was lit and cracked, just to frighten me away. No, I had no name to call my own. I was never given one; my parents were murdered before I ever had that chance. I was too young to remember that accident, with only a missing eye and gradually infecting cut across my face to remind everyone else why I was an orphan.  
Wait, hang on, I forgot to explain. Hundreds of years ago, Humans and Monsters were at war, after years of fighting, the Humans were victorious and forced the Monsters underground into Mt. Ebott. The monsters lived there for years, ruled by their loving King. But one day a human child fell into the Underground, he acted with Mercy towards the Monsters, letting his Determination stand strong, and together with his new friends, they were able to break the Barrier, the very thing that had been trapping them all Underground. And they all lived happily ever after; or at least, that's what I'd like to say, but not all of the humans took well to the monsters coming back, Frisk managed to get a small group of humans to agree with coping with the monsters, and so the Underground was transformed into colonies, some monsters decided to stay in New Ebott, along with humans that were curious. Frisk was the ambassador to the monsters; until the killings started. Humans who hated monsters had snuck into the colonies and were dusting monsters all over the districts. Frisk took action, maybe not for the better, but he started a gang of his favorite monsters to help take care of the dusters, and soon after, the former King and Queen became head Crime Bosses of the Underground and Frisk became second under them.  
But anyways, back to me. Ten years, to the day, after Frisk broke the barrier, was when I was born, and was when the hospital got bombed, everyone who made it out of the rubble were either snipped or took a knife to the back; which was such for my parents. A crazy human from another gang murdered my parents at knife point for being close friends with monsters. Luckily, Frisk's gang showed up in nick of time before I too, was about to be murdered. The killer managed to cut my face, gouging out my eye, before a magnificent blast of blue light seemed to evaporate him. Since I was just a few hours old, still wrinkly and partially wet from an after birth bath, I don't remember much, just a low, gruff voice telling me to stop crying, everything would be alright. But after that, I was placed in an orphanage, in which I ran away from at the age of ten, because the others were picking on me as usual, and managed to re-open my eye scar. And so, I have carefully lived the last seven years on the streets. I was never able to pick-pocket enough cash for suitable medicine, so I had to make due with a wash cloth and a piece of string to keep it tied to my head, and sometimes band aids, if I was lucky enough. But the infection was slowly getting worse; I'd sometimes passed out from the headaches that the cut would create. So here I am, just another normal day for me, scrounging for left over trash can M.T.T. Burgers, I was lucky and found a fairly fresh Spider Donut instead, since M.T.T., or, Mettaton was so famous in the underground, everyone ate M.T.T. Burgers frequently. I'd almost thought that Muffet had gone out of business, so finding one of her Spider Donuts was like heaven to me, it was especially double lucky today though, today happened to be my seventeenth birthday. But little did I know, my small, dark world, was about to be flipped completely up-side-down.  
I'd found me a nice spot in the park, next to a patch of Echo Flowers, this was one of my favorite areas in New Ebott, some of the monsters said that this place used to be part of a town called Waterfall, but now, it's a park where couples come and sit within the flowers, whispering sweet things and letting the flowers echo them back. I loved sitting there quietly, gently touching the pretty cyan petals, putting my ear close, and listening to the things people would say around the flowers. This time, I sat down and started eating my spider donut, gently tracing my finger around a petal, the flower let out a soft sound, like someone singing, but it was loud enough where the next flower could hear it as well, soon enough, all the flowers in my small circle where singing the low note, I laid back, listening to the song the flowers were singing, I closed my eyes, and soon fell asleep.  
I wasn't asleep for very long before I heard loud voiced, yelling and squealing, questions being yelled, and one name being screamed, I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eye, the Echo flowers were screaming everything back at me. I looked around, a swarm of people were chasing after a grey and pink robot like a pack of hungry dogs. Wait, robot? Grey and pink? There was only one robot like that, come to think of it; there was only one robot in New Ebott. I quickly jumped up to see if I was right, and sure enough, racing past my small circle, trying to escape a pack of fans begging for pictures and questions, was the most fabulous set of legs I'd even seen, they almost tripped over me, I attempted to move out of the way, unfortunately my hand got stepped on and I squeaked "Oh, I'm so sorry darling, I didn't mean to step on you!" The owner of the legs said quickly, and suddenly there was arms helping me stand up, checking my hand for broken bones, then patting my head. "Forgive me, but I must dash." And Mettaton, the person whose burgers I'd grown to hate, ran away from me. I blinked in confusion before hearing more screams, turning around to see the mob running towards me, I jumped and quickly tried running away, unfortunately, I got swept up in the crowd, somehow running with them. This was starting to upset me, I just wanted a nice quiet day without being stepped on by robot guys in fancy dresses and feathered boas, or being swept up by the paparazzi. But I was already in the middle of it, and couldn't escape. The fans followed Mettaton every turn he made, until we came to a fork in the alley, I was panting heavily and managed to hide behind a dumpster. Down the right was a loud banging noise, and everyone ran that way. All but one dog monster, which stopped, grinned at me, and then started walking the opposite way from the other fans. I didn't like the look of his grin, so I quietly followed him, it was a stupid idea and I knew it as soon as I did it. I followed him down the alley way, to a dead-end. And there, trying to jump over the wall, and failing due to the dress he was wearing, was Mettaton. I hid behind some garbage bags and just watched. The dog monster chuckled and with a gruff voice said, "Finally... I've got you cornered you stupid hunk of scrap metal." And I saw him pull a magic gun from out of his belt. "You'll make quick cash on The Market." He laughed, Mettaton whipped around, never had I seen anyone look more cornered. I didn't have a clear head in situations like this, so I grabbed the first thing closest to me, two bricks. I crept out from behind my garbage bags, and threw one of the bricks, unfortunately, it only hit the dog monster's foot, which quickly turned around, enraged, "YOU LITTLE B$%#*!" I didn't have time to duck behind anything before I heard a loud bang and searing pain went to my side, I cried out, but I knew I had to finish my job, I ran forward to get a better angle, two more bangs, two more pains, one in my left leg, the other on my collarbone. I was finally close enough, I slammed the brick down on the dogs head, and right as another magic bullet went straight through my stomach. The dog fell over, dead or just brutally injured, I wasn't sure, all I saw was blood, mine or his, I didn't know that either. I felt light headed, swaying on my feet. I heard a distant voice, yelling for me, but my world went black, and I fell forward.  
When I woke up, I was staring up at a… dinosaur? A little yellow dinosaur was staring down at me, pointing a pair of scissors at my face, what other reaction would I have but to scream? And scream I did, which caused the little dinosaur to fall back on the floor and start stuttering, "I-I'm sorry! I... I w-was just… trying to st-stitch you up!" She scrambled up, as I was trying to scramble away, but my head was too groggy and I didn't even make it off the hospital bed that I was on, I groaned, putting a hand to my head, the dinosaur came back over to me, "P-please, you have string h-hanging from your face.." I moved my hand down, feeling over my old scar, it felt… stitched up..? And sure enough, there was a piece of stitching thread hanging from my face. I sighed and laid back down, letting the dinosaur snip off the thread, then run off and get a glass of water, bringing it back to me. "S-sorry for scaring you like that... I'm Alphys." I drank the entire glass of water down and sighed contently, I hadn't even noticed how dry my throat was. "Uh… thanks, Alphys? What happened..?" I then remembered and sat up quickly, flinching when my head started pounding, putting my hand to it. "Where's Mettaton..?" Alphys put one of her hands on my shoulder to steady me. "H-he... Um, brought you in a week ago, you were almost completely b-bled out... He t-told me what happened… Th-that was brave… human..." I glanced over at her, "It wasn't brave, it was stupid, I just did what my brain told me to do. No one deserves to be sold on The Market, even Mettaton." Alphys giggled at that. "W-well, maybe you're right… Um… Perhaps, you should get some more rest... Even though you've been out for a few days... I-it wasn't real s-sleep…" I smiled at her, "Thanks Alphys, but I'm not tired, to be honest, I'm hungry." Right on cue, as if trying to prove my point, my stomach growled murderously, both me and the small yellow dinosaur in a lab coat started laughing. "I have some r-ramen, if... You'd like s-some of that?" My eyes lit up, "Really? I haven't had ramen in years! I'd love some!" Alphys smiled and rushed off, I couldn't do much, but I decided to try to stand up, I swung my legs over the side of the hospital bed, taking a deep breath and slowly slid off the bed. I held onto the side of the bed for support before shifting my legs a bit, then hesitantly took a step, slowly letting go of the bed. I smiled, "I got this." I said confidently, slowly taking another few steps forward, I grinned proudly and went to move a little faster, instantly regretting it, my legs turned to jelly and I started to fall forwards, I closed my eyes, ready for impact, but it didn't happen. I slowly opened my eye; I was hovering right over the hard floor, and there was a blue magic around my body, it was strangely warm. "Whoa there kiddo, better take it slow." There was a gruff voice somewhere to my left, but I couldn't look, my body seemed stiff, and yet, comfortable, I started floating back to the hospital bed and was sat back down, as soon as I was, the magic dissipated and I blinked my eye, glancing towards the voice. And standing there, wasn't anything I was prepared for, there was a short, fat skeleton, one of his eyes was glowing blue for a moment before it disappeared, which made me wonder if I'd actually seen it, replacing it was small white pinpoints in each of his black eye sockets. He was wearing a dark blue fedora and a dark blue suit to match, and on his face was a wide grin that would reach to each of his ears, if he had any that is. Strangely enough, I found myself staring, which I normally don't do. It seemed as if he grinned even more, if that was possible, "Yo, kid. Where's Alphys at?" I blinked and stared down at the floor, "She's... uh… cooking noodles... And, thanks for... whatever you did…" He chuckled, "Don't worry, it seemed as if you weren't about to have a nice trip." I blinked, then looked back up at it, taking a moment to register that, "Err... yeah, I guess I was about to have an early fall..?" He stopped walking and turned towards me, I smiled sheepishly and he snorted and laughed, "Good one buddy." I giggled a bit and looked away again, a light blush on my face. "Thanks..." He paused, he was about to go find Alphys, but he seemed to change his mind and came over to me, he had his hands in his pockets. "What's your name kid?" I hesitated, my smile dropping, "I… um… don't have a name… my parents were killed in The Bombing before I got the chance…" He tilted his head slightly, "Hmm, so I see, tibia honest kid, you looked familiar to me, and that's why I asked." I giggled again, "The kids at the orphanage just would call me Squeaker… because whenever I get scared I make a high pitched squeak..." He chuckled once again, "Squeaker huh? Interesting…" Just then Alphys came back, holding a bowl of ramen and handed it to me, along with some chopsticks; I gratefully took it and started slurping it down. "H-hello there, Sans, come to f-flirt with my new guest?" He seemed to smirk, "Nah, I'm not doing that." He then sighed, "I gotta talk to ya about something. It's about… well, Little Boss." He lowered his voice, Alphys gasped, "O-oh! Human, I'll be r-right back!" I wasn't paying much attention and just mumbled an 'okay', then the two of them quickly went into the next room as I sat there slurping down my noodles, when I was done I licked my lips, setting the bowl and the unused chopsticks to the side. I then yawned and stretched, suddenly starting to get tired again. I slowly lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. What an eventful day. Then it clicked in my brain, Alphys said I'd been here a week, wow, I'd lost a lot of chances of finding trash-can Spider Donuts. I then yawned, coving my mouth weakly. I had just barely closed my eyes when a door burst open, "OH DARLING!" I was suddenly engulfed by metallic arms, squeezing me half to death. "I ran over as quickly as Alphys called me! I can't thank you enough! You saved my life darling!" I groaned in slight pain, looking up to see who was crushing me, of course it was Mettaton, but he wasn't dressed in a dress this time, he was dressed almost like Sans was, only without the fedora, and small pink jewels glittered his outfit, he was also wearing a very flashy belt that showed off his pink soul. "Uh…air…?" I gasped, trying to tap his arm; he quickly set me back down, "I'm so sorry! I'm just happy that you're alright! Just think of how many ratings I'll get when the press hears about this!" He stood straight up, holding up an invisible microphone, "Breaking news, the /FABULOUSLY/ popular star was nearly killed in a dark and stinky alley way until a brave and noble human stepped out and saved him!" I sat there awkwardly but couldn't help but giggle, "Aw... I'm not that special, I just saw something in that Dog Monster that didn't look so good, so I followed him..." "And it's a good thing you did sweetie! If it wasn't for you, I might be sold as some sort of robot slave to the surface, or worse! Sold and put in a scrap yard with a bunch of rusty things!" I smiled a little bit more, "I guess I was just in the right place at the right time." Mettaton leaned down, placing a kiss on my head, "I'm truly thankful for you little sweetie, what do they call you?" I bite my bottom lip and thought for a moment, "Um…" and that's when Sans and Alphys came back in, Sans interrupting me, "Squeaker, she's called Squeaker." He 'winked' at me and grinned widely. Mettaton's smile dropped, "Oh great, who invited the smiley trash-bag." Sans shrugged, "Frisk sent me here on business with Al, not that you could understand that type of importance though, seeing as you're just a computer on legs." Mettaton gasped again, "You-!" I started to burst out giggling, trying to hide my mouth behind my hand; Mettaton paused, looked at me and smiled at my giggling. "Well, darling, as much as I'd love to stay and chat more, I have a previous engagement with a tall, handsome skeleton." He smirked at Sans, whose eyes went completely black and his grin turned into a slight frown. "Ta-ta Darlings~" He then turned on his heels and strutted out of the room like a proud peacock, leaving me with a startling skeleton dude who couldn't stop smiling and a stuttering dinosaur who liked to point scissors in people's faces while they slept. I was having a WONDERFUL day.


	2. New Adventure

I had been here a little over a week, my health had gotten better, I could finally stand up on my own, and Alphy's had managed to completely get the infection out of my face. She offered to build me a robotic eye, but I declined the offer every time she asked. I'd gotten used to her rushing around the small hospital-ish room, even though I seemed to be her only patient. She'd sometimes start yammering about anime, and wouldn't stop until I was out cold from boredom. Mettaton came by whenever he got the chance and would tell me all about being an actor, and sometimes he'd mention someone named Papyrus, from what I could make out, I was guessing that Papyrus was Sans's younger brother, and Metta and Paps were dating, even though Sans didn't agree with it.

Speaking of Sans, he only dropped by three times, but it was a nice change. He was quieter, sitting in a chair, drinking some kind of weird alcahol. He told me that he used to be addicted to ketchup, I had no idea how that could have worked, but then again, he was a monster. Sometimes he'd make some silly pun or a knock knock joke, he liked to say bone jokes quite a lot. I found myself enjoying his company, but sometimes he'd either doze off, or right when I would turn to get something and then looked back, he would be gone. He was confusing, and yet, I found myself drawn to him.

Today I was boredly reading a book that Alphy's had given me, usually I'd be into sci-fi, but today, it was just too quiet. Suddenly, the door burst open, which was nothing new, but instead of the usually glamorous robot, there was a tall skeleton in a brown-ish orange suit and a bolohat. The pinpricks in his eyesockets where orange, he suddenly pointed at me, "HUMAN!" I wasn't sure if I should be scared or impressed as the tall skeleton dashed over to me, that suit looked too tight to be running in. "HUMAN, YOU MUST COME WITH ME! LITTLE BOSS WISHES TO MEET YOU!" I stared at him blankly as he picked me up with ease, slinging me over his shoulder. "Uh, little boss..?" I asked, wondering why a little boss would want to meet me, and who was little boss. "NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS HUMAN! OH, WAIT, I ALMOST FORGOT!" He put me down on my feet again, and with a grin, and my confused stare, he put a cloth to my mouth and nose, "DOES THIS SMELL LIKE CHLOROFORM TO YOU?!" I had barely stuttered my confusion before my eyes rolled up and I fainted. The skeleton grinned with satisfaction, picking my limp body up from the floor and tossing it over his shoulder again. He whistled a catchy tune as he walked outside to a black limo, throwing me inside before climbing in himself.

/Sorry for the small update, I've been very busy and working on making a trip to Michigan. Enjoy/


	3. New Beginnings

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep. Nor did I know how far away from Alphys's hospital, lab, thing I was. But I did know that I was being carried, again; but this time, it wasn't by a skeleton. The arms were fuzzy, and warm, and I had a bag over my head so I couldn't see who it was. I shifted a little bit in the arms, and a gruff voice suddenly sounded, "Ah, I see you're awake now. Good, you weren't moving, I started getting worried you weren't alive." I stiffened up a little bit, not saying anything, afraid of what would happen if I did, suddenly the bag was pulled off of my head, and I was staring at a black and white dog that was smoking a bone. I blinked, "U-uh... Where am I, and who are you...?" The dog grinned, "Don't worry, I'm Doggo, nice to meet ya'. And the where is classified information." I looked around, we were heading down a long and narrow stone walled passage, double doors standing ahead of us, dark and ominous. I didn't have a good feeling about this, then again, I didn't have a bad one either. I didn't sense anything bad from Doggo, yet I still didn't want to be carried. "Um, could you set me down, please?" "No can do. I have to make sure you don't run away, the boss wants to meet you. Him, and his sister. Little boss ya' don't need to worry about, but say the wrong thing, and his sister might cut y'er head off." The thought of that made me gag and shudder, looking away from the doors that we stopped in front of. Doggo lifted one furry hand? paw? and knocked on the doors. I attempted to hide my face in fear as the doors opened, bright light blinding me as we walked in.

When I finally gathered the courage to look around, I was in complete awe. The room was big, it looked like the church cathedrals I would see in picture books of the human world. Yet it was almost like a hall way as well. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Orange and yellow tials lined the floor, giant white marble columns came in rows on either side of the hall. Orange light streamed out of the intricate windows. I stared at their design, then I remembered; It standed for the Angel who decended from above ground to bring all the monsters to freedom. In the bedtime stories that I used to hear, Frisk was the Angel who saved everyone. It was one of my favorite stories. At the end of the Hall was four thrones, even though it looked more like a judge stand than a royal stand. Sitting in the two left thrones was a man in a indigo suit, and a woman in a forest green suit, who was twirling a knife between her gloved fingers. The man stood up with a patient smile, "Thank you Doggo, you can set her down now." With a grunt of understanding, Doggo set me down gently on the tile in front of the two, then walked off towards the exit.

I trembled in fear, looking up at the two who now stood together. They looked so similar; slender and tall, with shoulder-length brown hair. They could have been twins. Except the woman had deep red eyes, a menecing grin and red circles that outlined her cheeks.. she scared me. The man on the other hand, had very narrow eyes, it was almost too hard to see the brown irises under the lids and lashes. He held a kind and patient smile, I felt safe and happy just by looking at him. I felt a little out of place with no shoes, a hospital dress and an eyepatch. I squeaked a little when they both took steps towards me, "P-please.. don't hurt me.. I don't even know why I'm here!" The man looked slightly taken aback. "I'm sorry child, when I sent Papyrus to fetch you, I told him to be careful and not reveal where he was taking you. Then Doggo was given orders only to tell you that you had to meet me." I looked up timidly at him, "W-who are you..? The skelton and Doggo said that you were called L-little.. Boss?" He chuckled, coming to stand next to me, setting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Yes, my name was classified, but I think I can trust you. I am Frisk, and that is Chara." He nodded towards the woman who just gave a creepy grin, I shuddered. Then it clicked in my mind, "Y-you're Frisk?! Really? It's an honor to meet you!" I found myself rambling and quickly slapped a hand to my mouth to shut myself up. Frisk laughed, "I don't think anyone has been that excited to meet me before. Well, not since I became a crime boss anyways." I blushed from slight embarassment and looked down, "I don't think of you like that, I think of you as the saviour of monsters. I looked up to you growing up." He chuckles and smiles warmly, "It's nice to know someone does." Chara groaned in disgust, "Frisk, let us not forget why we brought this brat here in the first place." She walked back to the thrones, taking her seat, stabbing her knife into the wooden armrest. "Oh, yes of course!" Frisk exclaimed, going back to sit next to Chara. "Child, do you know of your lineage?" He asked nicely, I only shook my head. "Well, you do know that you are the soul survivor of The Bombing, correct? And all your life, no one told you that. Because they all believe that no one survived that night. My gang got there too late. Well, that isn't true. One child survived, thanks to Sans." Suddenly someone walked out of the shadows, "Aw, Frisk, you give me too much credit" said the tubby skeleton I had grown so attached to. He winked at me, which I wasn't sure how bone structure could do that, probably because he was mostly made out of magic. Frisk continued his speech, "It's a good thing that we were able to save you. The first child to ever be born, half monster and half human." That suddenly jolted me up, and I nearly screamed, "W-WHAT?! HALF MONSTER?!" Sans walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder to calm me, "Woah there Squeaker. Calm down. Just hear him out." I nodded slowly, leaning into Sans for comfort as Frisk continued.

"Your father was quite an important monster in the underground's community after I had broken the barrier. He had helped the monsters cope with the new surroundings. Once the humans started coming down here, there was one woman who loved the underground and the monsters in it. She devoted her life to helping us try to end this mafia war. That is where she met your father, a fellow member of our gang at the time." He chuckled. "It's a wonder that the two of them actually fell in love, considering how his brother, Burgerpants wasn't very good with the ladies." I looked at him curiously, "B-burgerpants..?" Frisk looked at me, "Yes, your father's brother's nickname. Your father's name was Thomas Katt. But that's besides the point. The two of them fell in love, and they ended up having you... That hospital, it was one for both monsters and humans who got along to be in. Your birth was something that was supposed to be celebrated, then the bombing happened. Because some of the humans hated your mother for falling in love with a monster, and so they bombed the hospital, in hopes to kill your mother, BP, and you.. instead, they killed thousands of innocents." He sighs sadly, "We're lucky we were able to save you in time before the building collapsed.." I trembled, in fear, horror, and anger, I wasn't sure what to make of this. Me, half monster? How? I didn't have any control over magic! Then I had a thought, that gun I got hit with when saving Mettaton, it used magic bullets. I shouldn't have been able to be hurt with that unless it hit my Soul. Yet it did, and I had nearly died. "Child, I have a.. proposition for you." I looked back up at Frisk, who had stood up again, walking towards me, a serious look on his face. "Now you know of your lineage, and of our gang, and some of the members in it. You'll be picked out by other gang members. So, I think, and this is up to you. I think that you should join my gang. What do you say?" He holds out a gloved hand to me.


	4. Quick Apology

/ _Hello everyone! Just a quick message here. I wanted to say that I was sorry for having not uploaded in such a long time! I was busy with the wedding, then holidays and birthdays and haven't been able to have a moment to myself. But I can sure hope that I will be continuing this story. I might also rename it, any suggestions? As well as doing that, I might upload this to Archive Of Our Own. Thank you for your patience!_


End file.
